Eres Mía
by N0eliaa
Summary: Este OS, es una continuación de lo que pasó en el capitulo del manga 700 más 10, Sasuke regresó a buscar lo que es suyo. SasuHina (LEMON) Anti-SasuSaku y NaruHina.


**Género:** Romance/Familiar/Infidelidad.

 **Personajes principales:** Sasuke U./Hinata H./Naruto U./Sarada U./Sakura H.

 **Autor:** N0eliaa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

One Shot

Eres mía

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Había sido un largo y agotador día, pero lo bueno es que Shin al fin había sido derrotado y sería interrogado por Ibiki para sacarle toda la información posible; mientras los Shin clones estaban en manos de Kabuto. Al fin había acabado todo.

Las puertas de Konoha se veían cerca. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura iban charlando sobre lo sucedido con Shin. Mientras, más adelante una jovencita se iba quejando con su amiga.

— ¡Ah, hombre! Se supone que era un viaje para encontrar a mi padre, pero terminamos encontrando al tuyo, Sarada.—soltó Chocho algo molesta—¡La próxima vez me tocará a mí, y tú me tendrás que ayudar!

—Eh… Si, lo que tú digas.— ironizó Sarada, ¿cómo su amiga podía dudar, que el señor Chouji era su padre? ¡Si eran idénticos!

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tenemos tantas misiones.— esa voz, pensó Chocho.

—Habla por ti mismo…por eso te estas sobre esforzando tanto.

Ella era Ino, pero, ¿Quién era el hombre esbelto parado junto a ella? Su voz sonaba igual a la de... ¡Tengo un presentimiento sobre ese tipo! —Así que… ¿puede ser que tú seas mi padre?

—¿Qué estás diciendo Chocho? Yo soy tu padre pero…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Chocho sorprendida interrumpiendo a Chouji.—¡¿En serio eres mi padre?!

—¡Ah, cierto! Chouji, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuviste una figura así ¿verdad?— dijo Ino — sería un impacto para alguien que no lo supiera.

—Papá ¡Qué diablos! ¿Es acaso algún secreto que ha pasado por generaciones en el Clan Akimichi? — cuestionó aún sorprendida.

—Bueno, pues… algo así. —respondió Chouji.

—¡Entonces tienes que entrenarme! ¡Empezaremos mañana! —afirmó Chocho muy emocionada. Sarada, quien solo miraba divertida la escena, dejó salir una carcajada por lo último dicho por su amiga, menudas ocurrencias tenía ésta.

—¡¿Sasuke?! …¡Vaya cuanto tiempo! —dijo una alegre Ino, saludando a los adultos que recién llegaban.—¡Ah! Por cierto Naruto, Shikamaru me dijo que en cuanto te viera te dijera que fueras a la Torre.

—Gracias Ino, enseguida iré. — el Hokage, volteó a ver a Sasuke y a su familia, vio como Sarada hablaba felizmente con su padre y como este la miraba atento, para quien no lo conociera diría que Sasuke está siendo serio e indiferente con su hija, pero él lo conocía bien, él veía tras esa cara seria, sus facciones un poco relajadas y se atrevía a decir que había una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrió. Podía verlo claramente, su amigo quería mucho a su hija a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y al fin estaba en casa. —Hey, Sasuke. —dijo cuando vio que Sarada había terminado. El nombrado lo miró. —Necesito que más tarde te presentes en la oficina para hablar sobre el asunto de Shin y otras cosas.

—Claro, vamos.

—¡No! Digo, acabas de volver, pasa tiempo con tu familia, después de todo ha pasado un largo tiempo ttebayo'— miró a Sarada—, estoy seguro que Sarada tendrá muchas cosas que contarte.— terminó regalándole una sonrisa a la menor, la cual Sarada correspondió. Por cosas como esa, es que la niña lo admiraba y quería tanto.

* * *

En la casa Uzumaki se podía ver a un niño rubio corriendo, al parecer, escapando de su hermanita, porque había roto su osito de felpa... otra vez. Vaya que esa niña tenía el carácter de su abuela, la pequeña edad de cinco años daba más miedo que Tsunade cuando le decía que ya no podía ocultar tanto su edad porque ahora si se le notaba. Y vaya que pensaba que nadie podría superar esa rabieta.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana, y después el chirrido de la puerta. —Oh, Boruto. —estaba frito, chasqueó la lengua, se había olvidado que su hermana poseía el Byakugan que había obtenido la primera vez que la hizo enojar, cuando hasta dejó inconsciente a su padre, ¡El Hokage de la aldea!, podía divisarlo en cualquier parte de la casa y hacerlo papilla si le daba la gana. —Sé que estás aquí, no quieras huir de mí. — Su hermana hablaba con una voz tétrica, como las niñas esas de los videojuegos de terror— Himawari quiere jugar. —podía imaginarse perfectamente a ella cantando la canción: 'uno dos ya vienen por ti', sin más, muerto de miedo, salió corriendo de la habitación, era más grande que su hermana, eso quería decir que también era más rápido, aunque ella estuviera enojada. ¿Cierto? Sintió un peso en las piernas y cayó al suelo, su hermana lo había alcanzado. Sentía como se arrastraba, jalando de sus ropas para encararlo, vio la cara de su hermana, era peor que una película de terror.—¡Te atrapé!

—¿Niños? — Boruto de verdad creía en los ángeles y en los milagros. Amaba a su madre. —¿Qué están haciendo? Escuché un horrible golpe.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ayudame! ¡Himawari me quiere matar! —gritó Boruto por auxilio.

—¡Mamá! Boruto rompió mi osito de felpa.— el aura tétrica de la pequeña niña cayó completamente y comenzó a llorar.

—Ay mi amor no te preocupes, iré a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Por qué no me acompañas y te compro uno nuevo? Anda, ve a cambiarte —dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Si! — la pequeña dejo de llorar, y se levantó muy contenta, se adentró a su cuarto no sin antes, enseñarle la lengua a su hermano, el cual bufó. – _Menuda niña chantajista y consentida_ \- pensó.

—Boruto, que te he dicho sobre hacer llorar a tu hermana. Eres el mayor y tienes que poner el ejemplo. —terminó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora le reñía las cosas a él? Pero si la niña fue la que causó todo el escándalo por un tonto muñeco de felpa.. otra vez. —Lo siento mamá, no volverá a suceder.

—¡Hola! ¡Ya regresé!—esa era la voz de su padre, contento, fue a recibirlo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Papá! Qué bueno que estés en casa. —confesó muy alegremente abrazando a su padre, Hinata iba muy calmada bajando las escaleras. — ¿Qué tal te…? espera, ¿no eres un clon, verdad?

Naruto rió nervioso. —Por supuesto que no, hijo, he venido a casa porque necesito saber de mi familia personalmente. —Boruto sonrió, Hinata los miraba enternecida, eran pocas las veces desde que Naruto se volvió Hokage que podía presenciar ese tipo de escenas padre e hijo. —Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un segundo? —ella asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina. —Hijo porque no vas con Shikadai, estaba con Inojin en el game-club, prometo que después te enseño técnicas sorprendentes, 'ttebayo. —con un brillo en los ojos, Boruto se fue a su habitación, haciéndole prometer que sería él quien le enseñaría las técnicas y no un clon.

Naruto se encaminó a la cocina, donde Hinata lo esperaba, haciendo su almuerzo. — Hina.— comenzó— ¿Qué tal ha estado todo por aquí?

—Muy bien—contestó contenta—¿Qué tal la misión?¿Todo bien?

—Eh mmm, si. Algunas cosas se...atravesaron en el camino. No esperaba la ida de Sarada, Chocho y Sakura. Pero al final todo resultó bien. —Comentó algo nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

—No es nada, es sólo que Sasuke…Sasuke regresó a la aldea. —el silencio reinó por unos instantes, mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente.

Flashback

No podía ser más feliz, después de la gran lucha que tuvo que pasar con Toneri, al fin tenía al amor de su vida consigo. Era el día de su boda, fue muy feliz cuando escuchó el: "Sí, acepto", de Hinata, él no dudaba que ella aceptaría porque siempre había estado ahí para él, pero de todos modos le llegaron los nervios. En ese momento todos la estaban pasando muy bien en la fiesta, era un evento enorme, pues claro, se casaba el héroe de la villa y del mundo ninja, sin mencionar futuro Hokage, con la ex líder del clan Hyuga. Pero no se podía quejar, estaban todos sus amigos, incluso y aunque pasaba desapercibido, Sasuke también se encontraba, lo divisó bebiendo sake en el balcón, al parecer nadie sabía que estaba ahí. —¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? — preguntó animado el rubio.

—No tengo ganas de que sepan que estoy aquí, sabes el escándalo que me haría Sakura, no se despegaría de mi...— dió otro trago a su bebida—, además, quería estar sólo. —comentó ésto último con algo de amargura mientras miraba el cielo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? Todos tus amigos están aquí. Sé que Sakura puede ser un poco desesperante contigo a veces, pero ella te ama.

—Hmp, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.

—Sasuke no seas así con ella, deberías darle una oportunidad, mira que casi no estás en la aldea, esta es la primera vez que te veo en meses, hazla feliz por un momento.

—¿Feliz? ¡Ja! ¿Y quién me hace feliz a mí? ¿Eh? —Naruto podía notarlo, algo no andaba bien, Sasuke ya andaba bajo las influencias del alcohol, nunca lo había visto así.

— Bueno, tal vez si te dieras la oportunidad de conoce…

—¡¿De conocerla?! ¡¿Me lo dice el tipo que se "enamoró" de su mujer mediante un genjutsu?!1 — mencionó histérico— ¡Nunca has valorado a Hinata, ella siempre a…!—se detuvo, si no se contenía podría romperle la cara a Naruto. Suspiro. —Tu puedes hablar de la felicidad tan fácil porque tienes a una mujer que… una mujer que "te quiere". —comentó esto último con burla.

—Porque dices eso en ese tono, claro que Hinata me ama, se casó conmigo como muestra de ello. —Se estaba comenzando a enfadar, ¿Cómo era que su amigo podía hablarle así? Sabía el carácter que tenía, pero nunca esperó que el día de su boda le dijera tales cosas de su esposa.

—Tal vez sólo está contigo para olvidar a algún…a alguien. —miro al rubio con rabia.

Naruto no podía salir de su asombro, algo andaba mal con su amigo, y había algo que él no sabía. —¿Pero qué dices? Hinata tiene un amor genuino por mí.

—O eso es lo que ella quiere que todos crean. Las mujeres son difíciles de comprender, al parecer, hasta Hinata lo es. Pero no la culpo, cuando quieres tener algo que es muy bueno pero te lo tienen prohibido es mejor mantenerlo oculto, ¿no crees?

—¿De que estas hablando, Sasuke? Ya se te subió y estas delirando, será mejor que…

—Hinata y yo teníamos algo. — silencio, Naruto estaba en shock, no podía creer que él y su ahora esposa hubieran tenido "algo". ¿Pero ellos nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, como es que…?—Su familia no la dejaba acercarse a los Uchiha, en la calle nunca andaba sola, pero era en la academia donde hablaba con ella. Siempre todos salían al patio a jugar o comer, pero yo y ella siempre nos quedamos en el salón. Manteníamos una amistad secreta, que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más, de inocentes besos se convirtieron a fajes, después cuando me fui de la aldea, casi no la veía, pero un día, nos volvimos a encontrar, y por la forma en la que me abrazó, al parecer me había extrañado, al parecer se enamoró de mí, y desde esa vez, tuvimos sexo. —Naruto estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su inocente esposa, había hecho todo eso, y su mejor amigo el día de su boda, se lo estaba confesando. No, esto tenía que ser mentira, -son los efectos del alcohol-, se quería convencer. —Hasta nuestra segunda pelea en el Valle del fin, fue cuando deje de frecuentarla, me había dicho que su familia quería que decidiera por alguien y te eligió a ti, porque obvio no podía elegirme a mí, ¿Por qué lo haría? "si lo nuestro nunca había pasado", ante la sociedad nunca nos hablamos, fue cuando te pedí que me dejaras ir en busca de mi camino, quería acabar con esas amarguras y de paso alejarme de ella. —Terminó diciendo con enfado y reproche.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo parecía una historia bien elaborada que podría ser real, como falsa. Esperaba que fuera la segunda y sólo fuera una broma de Sasuke. —Sabes Sasuke, te perdono un montón de cosas que has hecho, te perdono que casi me hagas perder los estribos frente a los Hokages para que no te mate, pero no te perdono que hables así de mi mujer. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tomó de su bebida—¡Ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Broma! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Naruto se limitaba a verlo, conocía esa risa de Sasuke, la risa sarcástica donde lo que decía después de reírse así, iba en serio. Sasuke cesó. —Claro, es broma. —Naruto lo miró confundido, este hombre era más bipolar que una mujer en sus días. —A poco te la creíste, el día de tu boda no te diría algo como esto, y menos a ti, que eres mí como hermano. —Naruto rió un poco, al parecer sólo era una broma de mal gusto de Sasuke. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y empezó a reír un poco más fuerte diciendo cosas como:"Casi caigo" o "No conocía ese lado bromista de ti, el alcohol te hace un poco más feliz". Sasuke solo miraba a la nada, pero de repente se alejó de Naruto. Y empezó a reír, y entre risas le dijo. —Entonces no olvides que sólo es prestada, y siempre será mía.

Fin Flash back

Ambos se miraban, dos segundos habían pasado y Naruto no podía apartar la vista de su esposa, quería ver cualquier reacción. Desde aquella mención que hizo Sasuke en su boda, no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más descartaba la idea de que fuera real, aunque, él nunca estuvo muy al pendiente de Hinata en la infancia, no podía dar fe de que lo que decía Sasuke era mentira o no. Por eso, ese tema no salía de su cabeza -maltido seas, Sasuke-, cuando Sasuke se volvió a ir doce años para investigar lo de Shin, se había calmado un poco, estaría lejos de Hinata, pero ahora, que había regresado y todo se había solucionado. ¿Qué pasaría? —Oh, qué bueno que tenemos a Sasuke de vuelta, seguro Sakura debe estar muy feliz.—Seguía viéndola. No. Hinata no se pudo haber relacionado con Sasuke, eran tan opuestos que no se los podía imaginar en ninguna situación. Suspiró. Nada tenía que pasar, eran puras supersticiones suyas.

—Lo sé, al fin tendrán un momento después de tanto tiempo. — por si las dudas, quería medir el terreno, quería ver cualquier reacción de Hinata.

—Eso espero...—soltó una risilla y comenzó a picar un poco de fruta—, no sabes lo angustiada que Sakura estaba porque la misión terminase, Sarada está creciendo y con esto vienen miles de preguntas, y claro muchas tenían que ver con su padre...—miró a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras él la escuchaba atento—, ya no sabía qué más decirle para convencerla de que su padre regresaría pronto...—continuó picando—, aunque ella también estaba algo desesperada, me contaba que era lo que iba a hacer cuando regresara, eran cosas que yo no tenía que saber, pero la entendía, si cuando tu no regresas a casa por estar en la torre unos días me pongo mal…—Naruto sonrió—, no me quiero imaginar ella, espero que Sasuke esté preparado para lo que se le viene. — terminó divertida colocando toda la fruta en un bol.

Eran sólo supersticiones suyas, Hinata lo amaba y lo que Sasuke le dijo aquel día sólo era una broma pesada, pero vaya que era convincente el cabrón, con esta conversación podía dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías, nada había pasado entre ellos. Se relajó —Je, je, sí.—rió divertido recordando cómo lo recibía Hinata cuando llegaba del trabajo después de un tiempo— con lo enérgica que es no me quiero imaginar cómo terminará Sasuke con doce años de energía acumulada. —rió un poco más fuerte. Hinata se limitó a poner una sonrisa divertida.

—Sólo espero que dejen dormir a la pobre Sarada. —Ambos rieron esta vez. Tras ese comentario afirmó lo que ya había afirmado y lo que sabía, ella siempre lo amó y Sasuke sólo había bromeado, porque si Sasuke y Hinata hubieran tenido algo, ella no haría ese tipo de comentarios tan alegre y divertida.

—Rayos, y yo le dije a Sasuke que quería verlo al rato para hablar sobre los detalles de la misión, debí esperar ¿verdad? —dijo pasando una mano por la cintura de Hinata—, y así nosotros también tener un poco de tiempo—continuó, besando su cuello y aspirando su aroma.

—¡Ay, Naruto! —dio un respingo—, ahora no, los niños están en casa.— dijo esto último en un suave murmuro.

—Con eso no hay problema, los mandamos a jugar y ya está. — con su mano volteó la cara de su esposa y comenzó a besarla mientras deslizaba su otra mano por debajo de su blusa.

—¡Mami, ya estoy lista para ir a comprar otro peluche! —entró Himawari muy animada, arruinando la atmósfera en la cocina. Naruto se separó rápidamente de Hinata y esta terminó arreglar todo en el tupper. —¡Ah! ¡Papi, volviste!

Naruto rió nerviosamente —Si, vengo de paso, papi tiene que volver al trabajo. —dijo cargando a su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Himawari hizo un puchero. —Pero apenas te veo y ya te tienes que ir, no es justo. —terminó bajando la mirada. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, y se rindió ante la carita de su dulce hija.  
—Te prometo que cuando acabe, voy a regresar y tú y yo pasaremos un bonito rato juntos, escuche que tú y mami irán a comprar un peluche, ¿qué pasó con el otro?  
—Fue Boruto. —Dijo la dulce niña, -fue esa rata apestosa-, pensó la dulce niña.  
— ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora por qué?  
—Bueno…

—Mamá, iré al game-club, ¿ya se fue pa…—dijo entrando a la cocina. —¡ah! Está aquí, papá, ¿te irás al trabajo?¿porque no vamos juntos? El game-club está de paso, sirve que me platicas de esas técnicas que me enseñarás, 'ttebasa.—Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Hmp, porque no me platicas tú, qué fue lo que le pasó al peluche de tu hermana. —Boruto pasó la mirada de su padre a Himawari y esta le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y traición como cuando Scar miró a Mufasa antes de tirarlo por el barranco, mientras era bajada por su padre. Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió, esa niña era el diablo en persona. Naruto se giró y recibió el almuerzo de Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Vuelvo luego, espero que sea esta noche, Shikamaru me llamó, espero que no sea para más papeleo.

Hinata soltó una risita. —No te emociones, que se vienen los exámenes chunin.—Naruto se agüitó.  
—Bueno, vamos papá. —dijo jalando del brazo de su padre—¡Adiós má!, yo sí regreso al rato.

Se escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse, Hinata y Himawari se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. —¿Lista para ir por tu peluche?  
—¡Sí!

* * *

En la casa Uchiha, después de explicarle a Sasuke porque había un agujero enorme en el piso y media casa estaba destruida, comían mientras Sarada llenaba de preguntas a su padre. Siempre había querido estar con él, siempre tuvo celos de Shikadai e Inojin que pasaban mucho tiempo con sus padres, bueno de Shikadai no tanto porque su padre era la mano derecha del Hokage, pero al menos él ya sabía varias técnicas del clan Nara, además de que los veía de vez en cuando juntos. Y luego estaba Chocho, que la tonta se preguntaba si el señor Chouji era su padre, muchas veces le daban ganas de ahorcarla, ella que tenía a su padre dudaba de que lo fuera, aunque bueno, ella no podía quejarse, ya que ella dudó de que su madre de verdad fuera su madre. —Entonces estabas en una misión super secreta y por eso no te vimos tanto tiempo…—Sasuke asintió—, vaya, si era super secreta, ahora entiendo porque mi mamá nunca me lo mencionó. —miró a su madre, la cual rió nerviosa. —Bueno papá, ahora que estás libre, puedes enseñarme algunas cosas que sólo un Uchiha puede enseñar, mamá no me pude enseñar nada interesante porque no es una Uchiha.

—¡Sarada! —regañó Sakura— no seré una Uchiha pero te he enseñado muchas cosas, ¿no?, si no, no estarías en donde estas, a punto de presentar tu examen chunin.  
—¿Los exámenes chunin? —preguntó Sasuke y Sarada lo miró, esperando a que le comentara algo a ella sobre ese hecho importante en su vida—, con razón Shikamaru quiere a Naruto en la torre cuanto antes.—dijo levantándose de la mesa. Sarada sólo lo vió alejarse un poco desanimada.  
—¿Papá, ya te vas?  
—Si, Naruto me dijo que fuera, tengo que dar mi informe de la misión, al ser genin deberías saber que al terminar una misión se tiene que reportar al Hokage.  
—Si, pero…—dijo cabizbaja—, acabas de llegar. —Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a su hija, está lo observó.  
—Cuando vuelva te prometo enseñarte cosas sorprendentes con el sharingan. Para que puedas aprobar esos exámenes, aunque al tratarse de ti, seguro puedes acabar con ellos fácilmente.—puras promesas… pero la niña sonrió y continuó comiendo de su platillo animadamente. Sakura sólo veía la escena enternecida mientras comía. —Regreso luego. —dijo viendo a Sakura sin ninguna emoción, la cual asintió, paró la boca a ver si recibía algún beso pero este sólo la pasó de largo. —No frente a la niña. —Bueno, pues lo intentó. Sarada los miró confundida.

* * *

—…Bueno, entonces mañana iremos con Ibiki a ver que pudo sacar de Shin. —Comentó Naruto viendo unos papeles, Sasuke asintió. —Creo que por hoy es todo, te daré unos días para que estés con tu familia.—dijo animado mientras Sasuke sólo veía por la ventana—Ahh, y yo también espero llegar a casa y cenar tranquilamente.— dijo estirándose recargado en la silla.

—Pues sigue esperando... —dijo Shikamaru viendo un documento—, porque hoy te quedarás aquí llenando todo lo que no hiciste este par de días. Además me acabo de dar cuenta de que no le has llamado a la Tsuchikage para confirmar la cantidad de educandos que se presentarán a los exámenes chunin, así que tienes que hacer el correo ya que no le puedes llamar a esta hora. Sin mencionar que tienes que firmar todos los reportes de las misiones que han llegado.  
—Ya mátame, Shikamaru.—exhaló Naruto cansado. — ¿No puede esperar?, total el correo es rápido, además porque no me ayudaste, tú tienes el poder también ya te lo he dicho.  
—Porque aunque tenga el poder, es tu deber hacerlo.  
—Is ti dibir hicirli, dittibiyi. —murmuró Naruto, Temari influye mucho en la vida de Shikamaru, no se quería imaginar cómo lo tratan en casa para que él lo regañe así, antes era más relajado.  
—Ahh, que problemático. —apretó su cien, suspiró cansado y continuó viendo los documentos.

Sasuke sólo los veía divertido, parecían marido y mujer. —Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, iré a recoger algunos pergaminos a los terrenos Uchiha, necesito ver algunas cosas.  
—¿Ah? ¿no irás a tu casa? No has estado aquí doce años, Sasuke.  
—Lo sé, pero a esta hora ya han de estar dormidas así que no importa.  
—Bueno, es cierto. —Mirando el reloj, - once diecinueve -, suspiró.  
—Bien, adiós. Vengo mañana.  
—Sí, Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue justo cuando la puerta del despacho sonó. —Pase. —dijo Naruto.  
Se abrió la puerta y era Hinata la que ingresaba con una bolsa grande. —Ah Hinata, no voy a…  
Hinata lo interrumpió. —Lo supuse por la hora que es, por eso te traje algo de cenar.—dijo colocando la gran bolsa en el escritorio. Y este se acercó a ver qué delicia era. Como amaba a esa mujer. —Buenas noches, Shikamaru.  
—Buenas noches, Hinata. —Sonrió al verla.  
—También traje algo para ti, Temari lo manda.  
—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.  
—Para nada—dijo sonriendo.—Bien sólo venía a eso, veo que están muy ocupados así que será mejor que me vaya.  
—Si. —El Hokage dejó la bolsa y le dio un beso a su esposa. —Gracias. —le dijo sonriente mirándola a los ojos. Ella correspondió la sonrisa y se retiró despidiéndose de Shikamaru. —Bueno esta va a ser una larga noche, ¿cenamos?—Miró a Shikamaru suplicante.  
—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Shikamaru. No se podía con ese hombre.

* * *

Eran los once cuarenta y ocho, cuando Hinata le dio el beso de buenas noches Boruto, el cual estaba decaído porque su padre no regresaría sino hasta mañana. –Viejo de mierda, siempre me promete que regresará y nunca cumple sus promesas, me las va a pagar-, fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Hinata entró a su recamara, se quitó el brasier y lo colocó en una silla. Se encaminó al ropero y se cambió su ropa por unos shorts y una polera, escuchó como el viento azotaba la ventana, metió una mano en la bolsa del short y fue a cerrarla. Sacó un kunai del bolsillo del short se giró y lo dirigió hacia el intruso, pero este fue más rápido y se lo arrebató y lo aventó lejos ocasionando el ruido del metal al caer al suelo, entonces activó el Byakugan e intentó golpearlo pero este la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la hizo girarse, la empujó y esta se estampo en el vidrio de la ventana. —Muy lenta…—susurró en al oído de la chica haciendo que su aliento caliente pegara contra su cuello. Hinata se estremeció, al sentirlo cerca. Su cuerpo vibró al escuchar su gruesa voz después de tanto tiempo, -joder- pensó ella, mientras él sonrió de medio lado. —No me esperaba que después de tanto tiempo aún siguieras teniendo esas reacciones conmigo. —pasó su nariz de lado a lado por el hombro izquierdo hasta llegar al cuello, aspirando el aroma de la mujer, a lo que la piel de ella se erizó cerrando los ojos en el acto y suspiró empañando el vidrio de la ventana. —Hinata, eres una mujer casada, parece que el dicho, clavo que saca a otro clavo no aplica aquí, porque sigues teniendo las mismas reacciones conmigo. —Hinata forcejeo pero él, la había sujetado bien de las muñecas, que a pesar de solo contar con un solo brazo tenía más fuerza que ella.

—T-tu tu también estás casado. Hasta tienes una hermosa hija. Lo nuestro fue hace mucho, Sas…¡ah! —gimió al sentir como mordía su cuello mientras la oprimía más contra el frío vidrio, quedando su mejilla derecha y su pechos pegados a este.

—Cállate…—con maestría se las arregló para hacer dos clones sin soltar demasiado a Hinata. —, hablas demasiado.

—P-pero sabes q-que no es más q-que la verdad…  
—Pensé que habías dejado de tartamudear, Hinata, y más siendo una adulta, ¿qué? ¿te pongo demasiado nerviosa?

—No tienes por qué hacerle esto a Sakura…—Ignoró lo último dicho por él.

—Bien sabes porque estoy con ella. —contestó irritado. Si, lo sabía, pero no porque Sakura fuera la única que estaba dispuesta a estar con él, -y que podía-, se corrigió, tenía que tratarla así. Todo el mundo conocía los sentimientos de su amiga. —Ni siquiera la quiero, y lo sabes. — ¡Pero que carajos! Tenía una hija con ella, y se atrevía a decir que no sentía nada. —La pregunta aquí es, ¿tu porqué te casaste con Naruto?  
—Porque lo amo. —Contestó decidida, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, Byakugan y Sharingan/Rinnegan se encontraron por primera vez en años. — ¿Estoy tartamudeando, Sasuke?

Soltó sus manos e hizo que se girara quedando frente a frente, pasó su mano por su cuello para atraerla separandola de la ventana…y la beso. Un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía, todo los sentimientos guardados al pasar lo años, el coraje que sintió al verla decir el "sí, acepto", al imaginarla por las noches con Naruto, la beso con tanto ímpetu que un gruñido salió de la garganta de Hinata como protesta frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando sus manos en el pecho del hombre. Joder, no sabía porque le correspondía, pero los besos de Naruto y los de Sasuke eran muy distintos y vaya que los de Sasuke iban más acorde a ella. Maldita sea como lo estaba disfrutando.

Gimoteo al sentir a uno de los clones detrás de ella repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en su cuello mientras metía sus manos debajo de la polera, subiéndolas y bajándolas por sus costados de su cintura a sus caderas causándole cosquillas logrando que su piel se erizara. —De qué sirve amarlo y tener dos hijos, si me sigues deseando. —Dijo el otro clon, viéndola divertido atento a todas sus reacciones. Hinata abrió los ojos volteando a verlo y cayó en la realidad; se sentía tonta, él tenía razón, lo de Naruto era pura pantalla, lo admitía, todavía no olvidaba a Sasuke. Desactivó el Byakugan al tiempo que el Sasuke real cortaba el beso y el clon tras ella se detenía. Cogió aire agachando la cabeza, era patética, le estaba siendo infiel a Naruto y lo estaba disfrutando; les estaba fallando a sus hijos y se sentía maravilloso. Sasuke con su única mano levantó la barbilla de la mujer y con su dedo limpió la gota salada que salía de su ojo derecho. —No importa que estemos casados—Le dijo jadeante—, no importa cuántos hijos tengamos, tú siempre serás mía y yo tuyo.

Cuanta verdad había en sus palabras, quería golpearlo y arrancarle los ojos por venir a hacerla erizarse teniendo esposo e hijos, quería bloquearle todos los puntos de chakra y mandarlo con Sakura para que pase mucho tiempo con ella y ver si así se olvida de ella, quería echarlo de su casa por venir a alborotar esos sentimientos que se había encargado de guardar bien en el fondo con llave y candado, sin embargo, estaba ahí, mirándolo a los ojos mientras apreciaba sus facciones con la poca luz de luna que entraba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando este había apagado la luz. Estaba grabe. Estaba desesperada. Estaba enamorada de él. Se olvidó de todo y lo besó sorprendiendolo. Lo atrajo a ella abrazándolo por su cuello, al ser más alto se paró de puntitas. Él correspondió el beso y pasó su mano por la cintura atrayéndola. El clon tras ella coló sus manos por la polera atrapando sus senos haciendo que Hinata abriera la boca para soltar un gemido, lo cual el Sasuke real aprovechó para profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua, había olvidado lo rico que se sentía. Hinata empezó a desabrochar la capa de Sasuke haciendo que callera al suelo, seguido desabrochó el chaleco y la camisa. Coló sus manos bajo la tela sintiendo el firme pecho del moreno seguido de su abdomen, llevó sus manos a la ancha espalda y rasguñó levemente.

Agg…—un ronroneo de Sasuke como respuesta, haciendo que cortaran el beso. Jadeante, sonrió orgullosa al recordar cómo estremecer a ese hombre frente a ella. Él por su parte, tomó esa sonrisa como un reto. — Sostente si no te quieres caer— así que se agachó y pasó su brazo por las nalgas de esta y la alzó como costal, llevándola a la cama, ella como apoyo colocó sus manos en la espalda baja del hombre y alzó la vista, divertida, vio como los clones ya sin camisa, los seguían desabrochando sus pantalones y sólo ahí se le borró la expresión divertida de la cara –mierda-pensó, ella nunca había hecho algo así, pese que a Naruto se le caracterizaba por su Justu multiclones . Sasuke la tumbó en la cama colocándose arriba de ella, esa misma cama donde dormía con Naruto, donde hacía el amor con Naruto, la culpa volvió a invadirla, pero así como llegó se fue, cuando iba a detener a Sasuke, sintió que este acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas y quitarle el short quedando este en el suelo, dejando solo sus bragas; descendió su cabeza hasta sus pechos y mordió uno de los duros pezones que se marcaba en la polera, causando que la Hyuga gimeteara de dolor-placer mordiendo su labio mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás. El Uchiha tomó la mano de la Hyuga descendiéndola hasta la intimidad de ella, haciendo que se tocara ella misma sobre la tela, rozando, de arriba a abajo, haciendo pequeños círculos; repitiendolo una y otra vez mientras él miraba la cara de la mujer que tenía su entrecejo fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los labios separados.

Hermosa. Perfecta.

Ambos adjetivos pasaron por la mente del hombre, tenía mucho sin ver ese rostro y no podía parecerle más sexy, ejerció un poco de presión sobre los dedos de esta y observó cómo las facciones de ella se hacían más marcadas, sonrío victorioso -¿Quién es el que sonríe ahora, Hyuga? ¿Qué no estabas enamorada de tu esposo?-, repartió pequeños besos por el cuello femenino, dejando la mano de Hinata.

—Ah-ahh— la Hyuga gimió sorprendida abriendo sus ojos cuando el descarado hombre metió su mano en sus bragas y la penetró despacio con dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos de una manera que estimulaba la parte interior superior, tocando 'ese' punto, haciendo que Hinata vibrara—No hagas eso— pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
— ¿Por qué? — preguntó simulando inocencia, el descarado, sacando sus dedos, para volverlos a ingresar.  
—Por…mhh… porque los niños están en la casa y pu-pueden escuchar.  
—Pero a ti te encanta. —comentó con burla, siguiendo con un movimiento circular dentro de ella.  
—S-si, pero…—oh no, cayó en cuenta de que había aceptado que lo disfrutaba frente a él y eso ocasionó que él sonriera. Aunque seguro que él ya lo sabía porque estaba ya muy mojada. Pensó por un momento la situación y se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.  
—Hmp. Quién lo diría. —dijo roncamente cerca del oído de la chica rozando con su nariz el cuello femenino— No entiendo porque sigues con él, si después de comer te quedas con hambre…—Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, Naruto si la satisfacía, pero era muy diferente a como lo hacía Sasuke, Sasuke todo el tiempo la satisfacía y eso estaba mal—…y tampoco me vayas a salir con que lo amas, porque si fuera así, mi mano no estaría húmeda en este momento. —terminó besando la mejilla de esta.

Regresó su mirada a él y ambas miradas se encontraron. Era débil, era tonta, y lo estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera con ella, era despreciable, pero eso se sentía tan bien. Quería llorar por la traición, más por sus hijos que por Naruto, sus hijos la veían como una mujer maravillosa y en este momento estaba cayendo en lo más bajo, cerró los ojos ocasionando que una lágrima se resbalara. Sintió como los labios de Sasuke la besaban tiernamente, regresando a hacer los movimientos en su intimidad y se dejó llevar. Estaba mal, sí, le estaba fallando a sus hijos, también; pero ese hombre hacía que se olvidara de todo con sólo mover un dedo.

—Ah…  
—Así, Hinata. Déjate llevar —ronroneo al sentirla estremecerse por dentro y por fuera. Aumentando el movimiento de su mano, logrando estar a como estaban hasta hace un momento; Hinata sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, con la boca un poco abierta intentando callar un poco sus gemidos. —Ahora, vas a correrte para mí, Hinata. — el aliento caliente de él pegó en el cuello de la mujer, logrando estremecerla, colocó ambas manos en el brazo de Sasuke enterrando un poco las uñas, mordió su labio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Sasuke empezó a golpear con fuerza la base de sus dedos contra el sexo femenino al penetrarla, la temperatura interior subió tras presionar esa zona sensible. Sintió como cada vez más el interior presionaba sus dedos, con maestría utilizó su dedo pulgar para estimular el hinchado clítoris, la vio arquearse y soltar un gemido sonoro cuando se corrió en su mano. Dejó que se recuperara un poco mientras besaba su cuello, Hinata respiraba pesadamente, tenía mucho sin sentir algo así, Naruto casi no estaba en casa y cuando llegaba estaba cansado, de alguna manera, necesitaba todo esto que Sasuke le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que el hombre frente a ella le daba. Sasuke se detuvo, y ella lo miró, estaba de rodillas sobre ella, se quitó el chaleco y la camisa, joder, Hinata se quedó ensimismada con lo que veía, el abdomen bien marcado de Sasuke, la forma en los músculos del torso se movían al quitarse las prendas era hechizante, lo recorrió con la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Esos segundos fueron un espectáculo para la mujer y la poca luz de la luna, lo hacía más erótico.

Sasuke se desabrochó el zipper ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer bajo él, sacó su duro miembro que le exigía atención, se bajó un poco el pantalón y la penetró, Hinata salió de su ensimismado estado y soltó un gemido, resintiendo al intruso. Sasuke, pasó su brazo bajo la cintura de esta y la atrajo a él, se acostó atrayéndola, intercambiando posiciones. Hinata puso sus manos en el pecho masculino como soporte y él posó su mano en la cadera de ella, comenzaron a moverse, era totalmente automático, sus cuerpos se conocían y sabían cómo moverse para disfrute de ambos, Hinata brincaba en el miembro de Sasuke, mientras este se limitaba a disfrutar de las sensaciones, podía ver como los senos de ella subían y bajaban con los movimientos, se sentía tan delicioso, su sola mano no podía darle lo que ella sí. El anterior orgasmo de Hinata lo hacía todo más placentero, podía sentir su pene, siendo succionado y apretado por las paredes de ella, la lubricación de ella hacía más fácil la penetración. Suspiros y gemidos, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación. Sasuke atrajo a Hinata del cuello y la besó profundamente, ella dejó de moverse y disfrutó del beso, sus lenguas se disfrutaban el sabor del otro. Mientras ellos estaban sumergidos en esa aura, uno de los clones que había estado masturbandose con la escena, se aproximó a ellos, tocó y estrujó una de las nalgas de Hinata, ella al sentirlo respingó, gimoteo rompiendo el beso con el Sasuke real, lo volteo a ver sobre su hombre, Sasuke se limitó a lamerle el cuello y acariciarle la espalda, ella estaba neviosa, pues sabía lo que quería hacerle, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pues nunca había tenido sexo anal, Ino le había dicho que dolía al principio, pero que después era muy rico. El clon chupó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo, ella se quejó, no era la sensación más placentera pero no estaba mal, mientras él estimulaba esa área, el Sasuke real, comenzó a bombearla otra vez, Hinata sintió que una corriente eléctrica la invadió, ambas sensaciones se complementaban y era tan delicioso. Buscó al tercer clon con la mirada y este estaba frente a ella, masturbandose, ella lo vió y se sonrojó con la escena, todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era demasiado, lo más cercano a una escena porno que había tenido en su vida, se sentía sucia, pero eso la hizo sentir bien, se sentía sexy como sólo Sasuke la hacía sentirse. Cada vez con él era una experiencia nueva. Las embestidas se intensificaron, Hinata apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sasuke y como pudo se movió al compás de él, sintió como el clon metía dos… tres dedos y después su miembro, la apretaban, la sensación era sofocante, el clon se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en el hombro de la mujer y se movió lentamente para no lastimarla, Hinata no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, cerró los ojos y se limitó a sentirlos entrar y salir de ella, él mamaba de sus senos: chupaba, mordía, lamía, haciendo que los pezones de Hinata se pusieran más duros.—Ahh, Sasuke…—gimoteó—,mmh, así.

Hinata bajó, pegando su cuerpo al de Sasuke, pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo para callar un poco sus gemidos. El ambiente en la habitación cada vez se ponía más caliente, se sentían cada vez más cerca culminar. El clon pusó su mano en la cama y empezó a embestir a Hinata más fuerte, logrando romper el beso de Hinata y Sasuke.—Ahgm… ah.—soltó Hinata, ambos comenzaron a moverse más fuerte y los suspiros y gemidos de ambos se intensificaron, lo que alertó a Hinata y recordó que sus hijos estaban al otro lado del pasillo—Mmh… No tan fuerte, estamos haciendo mucho ruido.—suspiro.

—Hmp. Eso se puede arreglar Hina.— dijo el otro clon, se aproximó a ella posicionándose frente a ella, la tomó del mentón y la miró desde su altura dedicándole una sonrisa perversa, tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la boca de la mujer, sabiendo lo que él tenía pensado hacer, Hinata forcejeo un poco, pero entre los tres lograron contenerla, el clon trás ella colocó su mano en su nariz impidiendole el aire, mientras el otro acercó su miembro erecto a los labios de ella, pasándolo de un lado a otro; ella se limitaba a respirar por un pequeño orificio que hizo con sus labios, cuando una entoscada profunda del Sasuke real, la hizo abrir la boca, el clon aprovechó para meter su pene, y así los tres empezaron a moverse, el clon de atrás dejó su fina nariz y puso su mano en las caderas de la mujer, bajando su mirada a la unión de su pene con ella, y junto a Sasuke real volvieron a moverse más fuerte. Mientras Hinata reprimió el gemido en su garganta, producto del miembro de Sasuke impidiendole la salida, este la tomó de la nuca y la penetró profundo, logrando una arcada por parte de ella, ella colocó una mano en la pelvis del clon para alejarlo, este sacó su pene y lo volvió a meter pero menos profundo, disfrutando de la humedad de su boca, esto de alguna manera tuvo reacción en la parte baja de Hinata, pasó su mano a la base del pene del hombre, y comenzó a mastrubarlo, mientras con su boca succionaba la parte superior, el clon, soltó un gruñido y echó su cabeza atrás disfrutando.

Con las sensaciones de los dos clones, Sasuke sentía que se correría pronto, así que hizo que el clon que estaba atrás de Hinata, pasara una mano por la intimidad de la mujer, masturbando el hinchado clítoris, comenzaron a moverse más duro y profundo, Hinata dejó el miembro del clon, para tomar aire, no le faltaba mucho con los tres dándole diferentes sensaciones, con su mano siguió masturbandolo.  
—Sas-ah. Sasuke...—dijo entrecortante—, no me estoy cuidando, así que termina afuera.—gimoteo.

Sasuke asintió, faltaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que ambos terminaran, Sasuke clon sacó su miembro y dejó su esperma en la espalda de Hinata y se apartó jalando un poco a Hinata quedando de rodillas en la cama, Sasuke real sacó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, Hinata lo ayudó y se corrió en las manos de ella. Los clones desaparecieron, y ambos jadeantes se miraban mutuamente, Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a chuparla—Dios, Hina.—soltó roncamente, ella seguía viéndolo. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y le sonrió, sólo eso era lo único que le faltaba, después de todas las cochinadas que había hecho esa noche con él.

Hinata se dejó caer a un lado de él pasó una mano por su pecho y se quedaron así. Calmandose el uno al otro. —No sé cómo voy a ver a mis hijos mañana.—él pasó una mano por la cabeza femenina y acarició su cabello. —¿Crees que hayan escuchado algo?

—Hmp. Después de lo descontrolada que estabas...—ella hizo su mano puño y se sonrojó, él soltó una sonrisa divertida. —, no creo que nos escucharan. Tranquila. —depositó un beso en su frente.

—Claro, tienes razón, porque si no, Boruto hubiera venido.  
—Si, por eso y porque puse un sello a la habitación antes de entrar.  
—Si…¡¿Qué?!—ella se apartó de él, mientras él la miraba divertido—...entonces, el oral…  
—Estuvo rico, además de que lo disfrutaste, no te hagas.—la miró divertido.  
—Eres un bastardo, Sasuke.—le golpeó el pecho. Y él, rió divertido de su reacción.  
La atrajo una vez más y sin importarle lo anterior hecho por ella, la besó tierna y profundamente.

—Sabes, no entiendo cómo convenciste a Naruto de que eras virgen. ¿Tan idiota es?—dijo acariciando su espalda. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? era su mejor amigo, y aunque ella no lo amara, le tenía cierto cariño.—, aunque claro al no sentir nada se puede disimular facilme…

Hinata, le dió una pequeña bofetada. —A ver, bajate de tu arrogancia, yo no entiendo como puedes hablar así de él siendo que es tu mejor amigo.  
—Precisamente por eso. —Hinata no entendió, serán cosas de hombres.—, además de que es quien me robo al amor de mi vida.

—Ay, Sasuke.—posó su cabeza en el pecho de él. —¿Qué vamos a hacer después de esto?

—Pues, yo tengo un par de días de descanso, después probablemente me vaya otra vez a seguir investigando más acerca de Kaguya.

—¿En serio? —lo miró triste.—¿llegas y te vas?  
—Se supone que tengo que estar con "mi familia". —hizo comillas con sus dedos.  
—Es cierto, ¿qué le dirás a Sakura por llegar tarde?  
—Antes de venir para acá estaba con Naruto, le dije que iba a ir por unos pergaminos, seguramente esa gallina chismosa ya le habrá dicho, a cómo son esos dos.  
Hinata sonrió por el apodo que Sasuke le dió a Naruto.—¿Y no crees que haya ido a buscarte?

—No, lo que menos quiere Sakura, es molestarme. Siempre es tan reprimida y todo el tiempo me da la razón. No la entiendo, si antes no me gustaba, ahora menos. Parece que tiene carácter, pero conmigo, lo tira todo a la mierda.  
—Pues...—comenzó nerviosa.—, a pesar de todo, Sakura te ama.  
—Es lo que no entiendo. Sarada fue a buscarme a la misión para preguntarme cosas personales que Sakura no pudo contestarle...—soltó molesto—, y esta tarde en la comida, me dijo que fue Naruto el que le dijo que yo no usaba lentes, si amas a alguien sabes sus costumbres. Ella no me conoce y no me ama, está obsesionada.  
—No hables así de ella.  
—No hay otra forma. Me molesta como no tienes idea.  
—Bueno, cambiemos de tema.—se acercó a besarle la mejilla, lo que menos quería despues de la bonita belada que tuvieron era que terminara molesto.—¿Qué harás mañana?  
—No lo sé, Sarada me dijo que quería que le enseñara jutsus. Probablemente haga eso, después de todo es mi hija.—Hinata movió su cabeza, asintiendo.—¿Tu?

—Creo que lo de siempre… mañana hay escuela, hay que llevar a los niños a la academia.  
—¿Por qué no nos encontramos otro día?—Se acomodó de medio lado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, quedando frente a frente.  
Ella sonrió. Se sentía mal, pero esta noche había sido liberadora después de tantos años, y si él se iba a volver a ir, tenía que tener un recuerdo de despedida. -pero qué cosas sucias piensas Hinata-. Asintió y él se inclinó a besarla. Se acostaron y durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

Días después….

Tres figuras se mostraron en las puertas de la Aldea. La familia Uchiha se encontraba en proceso de una despedida.

—¿Cuando será la próxima vez que regresarás?—Sarada lo miró tristemente con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke la miraba, sentía pena por la niña, era su hija, no negaba su cariño hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo a él, en un abrazo cálido que sorprendió a la niña. Sakura se limitaba a verlos en esa escena padre/hija, sentía calidez.  
—Papá…

—No hagas esa cara...—la separó de él, he hizo el gesto que Itachi siempre hacía con él para postergar las cosas, tocó la frente de la niña con sus dedos.—, nos vemos la próxima vez. —Sarada, se sorprendió y una lágrima amenazó con salir. Tocó su frente y volteo a ver a, su ahora confirmada, madre. Sakura le sonrió.  
—Bueno, mi amor. Aquí está tu almuerzo. —le entregó la bolsa, ahora le tocaría lo suyo a ella. Se emocionó.  
—Ahh… de acuerdo.  
Sakura se acercó a él, pasó sus manos a su espalda y se inclinó, Sasuke la veía confundido, estaba demasiado cerca y ponía esa cara de perro sin ver a su dueño, ella se sonrojó y paró un poco sus labios, - _que asco_.-, pensó Sasuke. Se volteo y siguió su camino, Sarada los veía confundida, y Sakura estaba algo decepcionada y agüitada, - _me vas a tener esperando._ —Nos vemos cuando regrese... —Sasuke se alejó y se iba perdiendo de vista, mientras Sarada consolaba a su mamá.

Sasuke pov.

Nos vemos la próxima vez, Hina. Porque eres y siempre serás mía.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTA

Admito que a pesar de como llevé las cosas en la escena final, y que prácticamente lo saque del manga (aunque claro, le eche de mi cosecha), escribir SasuSaku, me dio ñañaras. No lo vuelvo a hacer. xc  
A no ser...

Hola, ¿cómo están? Les traigo esta nueva historia, espero les guste, verán pesé a que lo publiqué como OS, dice que está en proceso, esto es porque tengo pensado hacer otro (quizá otros) cap, aunque un tanto ajeno a este OS, ¿tendrá lemon? Sí, también tendrá lemon. 7u7 Y se dividirá en tres partes, les spoileo, tendrá SasuKarin, SasuIno y obviamente, SasuHina3 (Este ultimo es el del Lemon ewe). Si les gusta alguna de estas parejas, pues ya saben. ;) (Y será anti-Sakura, aviso).

Por cierto, si dejan un review por favor díganme que tal les pareció este lemon, fue mi primer lemon y me arriesgue a meterle todas las coshinadas que tiene, sumándole la infidelidad, esto fue un reto, porque no quería hacer parecer a Hinata una cualquiera, quería que tuviera la esencia de una mujer decente, pero pues claro, esta enamorada de Sasuke y se dejó llevar (~nwn)~.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en mis otros dos fics. 3  
Aunque actualizo cada que Sasuke toca a Sakura xd, me motivan sus reviews. Por eso, estoy hoy aquí. :3

Criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, después de todo quiero mejorar. Sin más me despido.  
Que tengan un bonito día.

 _ **N0eliaa**_


End file.
